1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document delivery systems that use an information processing apparatus such as a document delivery server to deliver document data are known (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-020326). In such document delivery systems, document data that is input by scanning an original document with an image forming apparatus such as a scanner may be delivered to a desired delivery destination that is designated by a user, for example.
In a growing number of cases, document data to be delivered includes one or more links (references to other resources including document data, image data, and other types of data). In such cases, a user at a delivery destination of the document data may view the linked data by accessing the link destination.
However, in general, linked data can often be deleted or changed. Thus, by the time the user at the delivery destination accesses the link destination, the desired data may already be unavailable.
In view of the above, an information processing apparatus such as a document delivery server that delivers document data is preferably configured to implement a mechanism for ensuring the availability of linked data in order to improve usability for the user at the delivery destination.